Fall to Pieces
by Zezura
Summary: the wolves stop to rest near a lake,they hear a howl,follow it, and stumble across wolfs........dead
1. Usagi

Hello my lovelies. How are you doing. Well no time to talk now bye bye .

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain.L but I wish I did.

Fall To Pieces

"Damn it I'm starving"Hige whined.

"Would you stop complaining."Tsume snapped looking back at him. He was getting hungry too he hated to admit it ,but it was true.

But he didn't want to be reminded over and over by hige. "Will stop somewhere and go hunt and rest." was all that kiba said.

Hige was smiling like one of those repulsive happy people what never stop smiling even if there about to

die.

They kept walking until they got to a forest were they found a cave in front of a lake.

"I'll go get some wood for the fire" Toboe said as he ran off, closely fallowed by Hige.

Kiba sat down on a rock,tsume walked to the lake and drank, and Blue sat on the ground.Tsume walked back and leaned on one of the caves wall

toboe & hige

"hurry up Toboe, there going to get pissed if we don't go back soon" Hige told him as they walked. "hold on or help me" Toboe said ,handing Hige some of the wood before he said anything.

Tsume and the others

"I'm going to go look for something to eat" Kiba got up from were he was sitting and walked off. Tsume walked off too.

"Blue stay here and wait for Hige and the Toboe to come back." He told her as he passed her and followed Kiba.

Toboe &Hige

"Toboe don't you think that's enough" Hige complained. He had his hands full of wood ,while Toboe had none.

"yeah let's go back" Toboe said smiling because they had gotten so much wood.

They turned around and walked back to were thay had made camp.

Tsume & Kiba

They were in their wolf forms ambushing a deer. They moved in for the kill.

Kiba signaled for Tsume to move in. They moved closer to the animal, and suddenly dashed out of their spots as the deer ran,

Desperately trying to lose the closing in wolfs.

They cut up to the deer as Kiba jumped and bit down on the deer's neck, (splattering bloodeverywhere) and Tsume tripping the poor animal.

The deer fought back trying to kick them off it, but soon stopped and fell limp.

Kiba let go of its neck and helped Tsume drag it back to the camp.

Blue

She was sitting peacefully when she heard something coming. She jumped up and changed to her wolf form.

And out came Hige and Toboe out of the forest. "woo Blue clam down it's just us" Hige said as they came

out (or in whatever) she stopped. "Sorry" she sat back down as Hige started the fire. Toboe walked over and sat next to blue and noticed that the older wolf's were missing.

"Blue were did Tsume and Kiba go" Toboe asked looking up at her.

"They went to go look for food." She noticed that when she said **food **Hige's face lit up.

She laughed at that. "what's so funny." Toboe asked curiously. "nothing"

That's when Tsume and Kiba came back with the deer.

Hige immediately helped them drag it closer to the others.

They turned to there wolf forms and started to eat.  
An hour later they were all finished and resting.

Tsume hadn't eaten a lot ,on the other hand Hige had eaten a lot including Tsume's portion. Toboe was

sound asleep.

Hige was snoring slightly. Blue was awake by the lake. (hey that rhymesJ) Kiba like toboe

was asleep, and Tsume was laying down, his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

That's when Blue heard a howl. She walked over to Tsume and softly shuck him. He opened an eye

"what" "did you hear that" "hear what" "that howl" "no go back to sle-" He couldn't finish because the

Howl interrupted him. They looked at each other. They both got up and ran to were the howl was coming from.

They stopped when they got to a plain, and walked across to fined the cause of the howl.

Tsume suddenly stopped making Blue smack her face on his back and fall. she glared up at him, while getting up.

"Hey why did you stopped" she said dusting herself up. He stayed silent. She growled. "Are you going to

tell me or no-" she stopped , she smelled something strong .blood.

She walked in front of Tsume she gasped, there in front of them were wolf's surrounded by puddles of blood.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So end of chapter one . How did you like Jit did you not like it LOLL R&R plz I would love it if you didJ I don't know what to write on the next chapter I only know that there going to fined two girls I'm thinking of doing kiba/oc and a Tsume/oc pairings JPLZ R&R.JJJJJJJJJJJJ


	2. meetings

Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

distanthunder:thank you!here's your next chapter

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 2:

Tsume walked passed the shocked Blue and over to check if anyone was still alive. Blue followed shortly

after.

They walked through the corpse of dead wolfs and what seemed to be their attackers.

"blue check if anyone's still alive" tsume said as he knelt next to check the pulse of a black pup younger

then Toboe, the pup was dead.

Tsume signed "anyone" He looked at blue "I don't think so" She said while looking at the black pup.

They started to walk back when they heard a howl ,they turned around ,suddenly a white wolf jumped at

Tsume knocking him to the ground.

She turned to her human form and sat on his hips and held a blade to his throat.

"what the hell did you do, you bastard" she snarled. Blue was about to tackle the black haired girl she

Notices this and pressed the blade harder on Tsume's neck. "move and your friend dies"

She trued back to tsume. "What the hell happened" she snapped "like if I know" he snapped back. Then

why the hell are you here" she growled "someone howled"

She was so enraged that she didn't even noticed that they were wolf's.

She looked at Blue and got off from tsume and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry" Tsume just snorted ,and dusted himself off.

"Hey I would of done that too" Blue said getting a glared from Tsume.

"why aren't you dead then" Tsume asked rudely.

She looked at him. " my friend,a pup and myself were hurting for the pack when we heard

something from were our pack was and I came to see what had happened and what's when I saw you."

"hey what's your name" Blue asked her. "Usagi and you?" "I'm Blue and his Tsume"

What's when they heard a howl. looked at the direction it was coming from.

"that's my friend" "hey why don't you ask if they want to come with us, you guys will be a lot

safer" Blue said.

"we'll go to our pack and tell them" tsume said.

"okey I'll go with my friend and tell them too, I'll find you guys" she said running off.

Tsume and Blue walked back to the pack. "why did you tell her that" Tsume asked.

"wolf's have to help each other of else we're nothing don't you know that" Blue said a little mad.

They walked back in silences the way back.

When they got there toboe was awake drawing on the ground.

He looked up when he saw them come in the cave.

"Hey were have you guys been, I was worried" Toboe said

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I know it was short and crappy. PLZ GIVE ME SOME IDEAS THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW.

i would like to talk to you (distanthunder) i think it would be fun...bye bye


End file.
